


In an Instant

by Legal_Assassin



Series: ShuHaru Week 2019 [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Futaba is adorable, He's not, Morgana tries to be above it all, Ren being smooth, Romantic Fluff, Shuharu Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legal_Assassin/pseuds/Legal_Assassin
Summary: "It was more delicious than I expected."





	In an Instant

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 and the theme is Trying Something New/Care. After being unable to come up with anything decent at all for Care, I went with Trying Something New. This is inspired by the Maniacus profiles for the Phantom Thieves and Futaba's message to Haru.

Futaba ran up to the top of the stairs and held the bulging plastic bag up over her head like a trophy. "I have returned with loot!" she announced before dumping the contents onto the table in Ren's room: a bunch of cup noodles and instant yakisoba. She cackled as she surveyed the spoils of her recent mission. "I got a wide variety here, too!"

Ren shot Haru an apologetic look. Haru wasn't sure what he was sheepish about; she was actually curious about these instant foods. For most of her life, there was always someone else who prepared her meals and, under her father's instruction, ensured that she had a balanced diet with little allowance for anything very sweet or very salty. Anything instant was out of the question. It was something she never questioned; even if she were to refuse the meals packed for her, she wouldn't have thought of going against her father's wishes.

But when she let this fact slip to Futaba, the younger girl had declared that they needed to remedy what she saw as an injustice immediately. And so Futaba set up an instant food party for Haru to try the different kinds. She had also insisted on the rest of the Phantom Thieves attending, but everyone had prior commitments. Aside from Ren and Morgana, ironically.

"Alright! Where to start?" Futaba scanned the packages before grabbing one and holding it up. "Oh! This one! This one! This is my favorite! We gotta start with this!"

"It's not that special..." Morgana grumbled.

Futaba ruffled his fur as a retort. "Now to add the hot water!" she declared, then rushed downstairs with the package.

"You add hot water to the package and it cooks the noodles, correct?" Haru asked.

"That's right," Ren said. "It's ready in just a few minutes."

"It's so convenient," Haru said. "And with how excited Futaba-chan is, the flavor must be good as well."

"That's because she pretty much lives off the stuff," Morgana said. "I, for one, would rather eat something that didn't come out of a package."

"Says the guy who's gotten used to canned cat food by now," Ren said.

"That was by necessity!" Morgana bristled. "Although... I suppose some packaged foods are pretty good."

Futaba returned to the attic, carefully balancing the steaming yakisoba container. When it was placed before Haru, the aroma wafted up to her nose. It was surprisingly enticing.

"Well? Go on!" Futaba urged, watching Haru with expectant eyes. "Take a bite!"

Haru picked up her chopsticks and lifted the noodles to her mouth. Remembering when she and Ren ate ramen at Ogikubo, she didn't hold back the slurp as she sucked the noodles into her mouth.

The noodles slid down her throat with a smoothness she didn't expect. And the flavor was quite light, too. It was almost impossible to believe that this was an instant meal and not a dish prepared by a professional chef.

"This is delicious!" Haru exclaimed.

"See? Told ya!" Futaba grinned. "There's a whole bunch of other flavors, too! And they're only a hundred yen each!"

Haru's eyes widened at that. "Really? Only a hundred yen?!" She glanced back down at the yakisoba. "No wonder these are so popular."

"Well, now that we've enlightened Haru to the wonders of instant foods, let's get this tasting party started!" Futaba grabbed a container that was a similar brand to the one she had given to Haru. "I call first dibs on hot water!" She ran down the stairs with the container.

Haru turned to Ren. "What about you? Which one are you going to start with?" she asked.

He glanced over to the stairs before turning back to her with a sly smile. "I'd actually like a taste of yours, first," he said. Then he slowly reached up to cup her cheek, enough to give her an opportunity to pull away.

She didn't.

Ren's lips were soft against hers and his tongue swiped over them before he pulled away. He licked his own. "Huh. That was tastier than I expected," he said.

Haru giggled. "I'll have to try some of yours later, as well," she said.

Morgana sighed. "You two are way too sweet," he said. But if either of them had bothered to look over at him, they would notice he was smiling despite himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one. I'm starting to realize it's not a bad thing.


End file.
